A Decision to be Made
by XxyellowmellowxX
Summary: This is set after Founder's day. It is just what I think might happen
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Vampire Diaries

So this is my first fanfic. It is actually for a english short story assignment so please tell me how it is :) I watched the finale and was blown away so I decided to do a fanfic for VD.

It is strangely quiet inside her house as Elena opened the door but it was late so she wasn't that surprised. So much had happened today it was a bit overwhelming. She was just going to check on her borther, Jeremy, then go to the hospital

"Jeremy? You up?" She called out, hoping they could talk. No one answered when suddenly there was a noise in the kitchen.

Ftg7

She could hear someone's heavy breathing as she reached the doorway. What she saw shocked her to the core. Uncle John (as she could not call him father yet) was on the floor bleeding heavily from a knife wound in the abdomen. On the counter were parts of his fingers. She rushed towards him, trying to help him somehow.

"Elena…leave, it's not safe." John's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Why? Who did this to you?" She shook his shoulder as he fell unconscious, "Uncle John! Jon! Dad!"

"Hello Elena." Said a voice that sounded very familiar.

Elena was so preoccupied with Jon she didn't realize that there was someone else in the room. It was looking in a mirror; they looked almost exactly the same.

"Katherine?" she asked with incredulity. She could feel the fear creeping into her system. If Katherine was here, everyone was in trouble.

Katherine walked towards her backing her against a wall. She stroked her cheek, "It's eerie, isn't it? You look exactly like me. No wonder both the Salvatore brothers are into you."

"W-Why are you here?" Elena asked.

She gave a wicked smirk, "Just cleaning up some unfinished business and getting back what is rightfully mine. The Salvatore's belong to me and me only."

"You left Stefan and Damon without saying anything. Damon spent over a century looking to rescue you from the tomb just to find you weren't there!" Elena cried out.

Angry, Katherine's eyes began to turn a deep blood red and her fangs came out. She grabbed her neck and smashed her head into the walls. Dark spots appeared in Elena's vision.

"Watch who you are talking to. I could kill you before you can blink." She said as her face returned to normal. "I must admit that you are a bit amusing though. I might have some fun with you before I go."

Katherine threw her across the room and Elena hit the opposite wall with an audible bang. She groaned in pain as she feebly tried to get away from her, only for Katherine to pull her up by the neck. She lifted her several inches off the ground.

"W-why are you doing this?" Elena gasped out as it was getting hard to breathe.

She smiled, "Is it not obvious? I need to get you out of the picture so I can have the brothers to myself."

"You are such a idiot if you think – " she said before her air supply was cut off.

"It was nice meeting knowing you. Goodbye Elena."

So how was Katherine? Do I need to change anything? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

so this is the last part of my story but I'm probably going to expand on it later. This is just what I'm handing in for my english assignment and I needed some criticism. so enjoy!

"It was nice meeting knowing you. Goodbye Elena." She said as she went for her throat but she was suddenly tackled from the side. Elena dropped, gasping for air before she saw her rescuer. It was Damon.

"I thought the kiss was familiar. You couldn't resist me could you?" he said giving Katherine his famous smirk, but Elena could see that underneath he was angry.

She laughed, "You are the same as ever Damon."

They were moving closer to each other when Damon started his attack. Elena could barely follow them as they were a bunch of blurs crashing into the furniture. Her pounding head didn't help either. She didn't know what to do. There were two vampires fighting in her kitchen, her biological father was slowly bleeding out on the floor and the rest of her family was in danger now because of Katherine.

A loud crash startled her out of her inner musings. Damon was on the ground with a wooden stake in his abdomen and another one in his left shoulder, groaning in pain.

"Oh Damon. You should know that since I'm older, I'm stronger." She said.

Katherine walked up to Elena, "I'll give you a choice Elena. Damon or your family. You can only pick one, either Damon lives and your family dies, or your family lives and Damon dies. So who do you choose?"

Her jaw dropped, she couldn't make that choice. How could she pick? Both were so important to her. She already lost the parents that raised her in the car crash; she couldn't handle losing Aunt Jenna and Jeremy. Damon was a good friend even though he was cocky and arrogant but he always saved her and could be sweet.

"How can you do that? I can't pick between them!" Elena cried out loud, feeling tears in her eyes.

"Elena – don't worry about me. I've been dead for more than a century. Besides you love Stefan, you guys will probably happy to get rid of this insanely sexy stud." he said in a weak attempt at humour.

"Damon you're not funny! I can't, I care about you too!" she said.

"You got Damon to actually care about you, I'm surprised. It really is like history repeating." She smirked. Elena opened her mouth to protest but Katherine silenced her with a glare. "Hurry up and make your decision or I will make it for you. I'm a very busy person. I have places to go, people to kill."

"No, please just take me. Don't hurt them, they didn't do anything wrong." Elena pleaded.

Katherine went over to the counter to grab a knife before speeding back to Elena and stabbing her leg with it. She gave a twisted smile as Elena screamed in agony.

"Oh, don't worry I will kill you after too. I just want to see who you will pick." She replied. She sighed, "I guess I'll just make the decision for you. You're no fun. I– " Katherine suddenly gasped and fell.

She didn't realize that while she was talking to Elena that Stefan and Alaric Saltzman had come into the kitchen. Alaric had quickly injected her with a large dose of vervain before going to see how Damon was. Stefan went to Elena who was pale and breathing heavily.

"Elena? Come on, stay with me love." Stefan said worried as he got a moan in response. He turned to Alaric, "She needs to go to the hospital quick. She's bleeding out fast."

Alaric quickly pulled out the stakes out of Damon "Yeah. What do we do with Katherine? She won't be down forever."

Damon groaned as he shakily got up. He picked up a stake and stabbed it into her heart, watching how she became grey and withered. "There. Problem solved. God, I need some blood. Mind popping a vein for me Rick?" he said back to his old self. Alaric glared at him.

Stefan then takes Elena to the hospital while Damon stays behind to clean up the mess. He smiles as he can't help but think that maybe Elena does have feelings for him. He was sure everything was going to be alright.

please review and tell me how it is. im sorry about Katherine, I just didn't know what to do with her. also I'm not that good in being bitchy or cocky so yeah... don't worry I will expand on this story later when I have some time


End file.
